


Come Out and Play

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Exhibitionism, Fluffy Smut, Kylo wears mask ironically, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, ironically gets pounded, like literally wheres the plot?, so soft so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: "Hux had remembered the first time Kylo wore that mask. It was supposed to be a “joke” Kylo had said, wanting to wear it to see Hux’s reaction more than anything because why not? The mask itself wasn’t what affected Hux...It was when Kylo dropped down on to his knees at Hux’s feet that practically took his breath away. It was seeing Kylo’s big brown eyes peer up at him through the eyeholes of the mask that did it."Or Kylo buys a puppy play mask and finds out they both have a new kink to explore.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Come Out and Play

**Author's Note:**

> *SIGHS LOUDLY* 
> 
> Hi, it's me again :)
> 
> I had a thought about Kylo buying and wearing a puppy play mask ironically because he wanted to see what Hux's reaction would be but oh no Hux is totally into it *EYE EMOJI*  
> I see them as being in the exploring stage at this point. Also, this came out a lot fluffier than intended. Apologies if I managed to butcher this kink ajdhshfsjhgks

Hux checked his watch for the fifth time in the past two minutes, sighing quietly as he let his arm fall back down as he leaned against the bedroom door that leads to their room.

“Kylo, are you ready?” Hux said as he placed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything on the other side. He wasn’t known to be impatient but he’d been worried about Kylo all day and needed to see him to make sure he was feeling alright.

Kylo had a rough day, texting Hux every time he could to vent his frustrations about how his boss was on his ass again as Hux told him everything would be okay once they were home. It was rare for Kylo to have rough days like these, but the perfect storm of end of quarter deadlines and a ruthlessly ambitious employer made things even worse for an already stressed out Kylo. Thankfully, Hux knew exactly what he needed as he waited for Kylo to prep and get into the mindset that he craved the second he texted Hux.

A muffled bark came from the other side of the door, and Hux smiled as he reached for the door handle and swinging it fast and wide and he just knew Kylo would tease him about it when they were done. Hux didn’t care, not when he stepped into the room to see Kylo kneeling on his hands and knees on their bed.

Hux had remembered the first time Kylo wore that mask.

It was supposed to be a “joke”.

Kylo had seen the mask online on a random website and the little voice in his head that he swore was the reason for all his terrible ideas urged him to buy it and see what Hux’s reaction would be because why not? Hux was shocked as he walked into their apartment one evening and seeing Kylo sitting on the couch wearing that mask. It was a soft black neoprene fabric with a dark red felt muzzle that had several dots to mimic the whiskers of a dog. The ears were big as they stood up on top of the mask and Hux couldn’t help thinking that even with a mask, Kylo had to have large ears no matter what.

The mask itself wasn’t what affected Hux.

It was when Kylo dropped down on his knees at Hux’s feet that practically took his breath away. It was seeing Kylo’s big brown eyes peer up at him through the eyeholes of the mask that made Hux’s belly flip as he tentatively ran his finger down the muzzle to the tip of Kylo’s ‘nose’. It was the stupid little bark Kylo made before falling into a fit of giggles that did it for Hux.

Even now, as Hux saw Kylo kneel on his hands and knees, the effect that fucking mask had on him was instant. The leather harness Kylo wore was a bonus, the thin strip of red leather was straining around Kylo’s massive chest and Hux knew it would snap one day.

“I’ve been wanting to see you all day. We’re you a good puppy today?” Hux asked, voice already breathless and they hadn’t even started yet.

Kylo whined softly, hips swaying side to side gently as he dipped his head slightly low, looking at Hux through his unfairly long eyelashes. His cock hung heavily in between his thighs and Hux could see the way he spread his legs wider so he could rub against the comforter beneath him.

“I can’t hear you, baby. We’re you good today? Do you want a reward for being so good for me?” Hux asked again, a slight hint of authority lacing his words as he moved to stand at the edge of the bed, reaching out to cup Kylo’s chin and suppressing a smile as he saw how glassy his eyes were already. Kylo was so pliant, so obedient when he was like this.

Hux loved it.

Kylo barked again, loudly this time as he began nuzzling Hux’s hand insistently, bumping Hux’s hand until he was petting the ears on his mask. Hux couldn’t help the big smile that spread across his face, Kylo was so needy for him it was intoxicating.

“You’re such a good listener, baby. I’m going to take good care of you,” Hux leaned over to kiss Kylo’s forehead, hearing the way Kylo whined softly at the loving gesture. It was overwhelming knowing Kylo trusted him enough to do this, overwhelming knowing just how much Kylo wanted to explore things like this with him.

Reluctantly, Hux pulled away to walk over the nightstand on Kylo’s side of the bed, opening it to reveal all the sex toys he had managed to collect in the years they’d been together. Dildos and vibrators of all different shapes and sizes were at Hux’s disposal but his eyes fell upon the one he knew he wanted Kylo to try again.

Kylo had bought it soon after their little discovery, scouring the website for days until he found the right one he wanted. The toy was thick and long, with a wide knot at the base that stretched Kylo even more the farther he got it in him. Hux noted how the red and black mask matched the deep red of the toy and harness, keeping a mental note in mind for when he decided to buy Kylo more accessories for their play.

“You’ve been so good today, love. I’m going to reward you with something I know you’ll enjoy,” Hux told him as he cleaned the toy thoroughly before spreading a liberal amount of lube over the soft silicone material, watching the way Kylo’s body was practically vibrating with excitement as he followed the movements of Hux’s hands.

Kylo watched as Hux secured the toys’ suction cup on the flat surface of the large wooden chest at the end of their bed, giving it a light slap on the head to make sure it wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. The chest was a family heirloom that Kylo’s dad had fixed up just for them and had he been thinking about anything other than pleasing Hux right now, he would have laughed. He watched as Hux dragged the chest over slightly, placing it directly in front of the icy blue accent chair in the corner of the room.

Kylo observed attentively as Hux sat on the chair, slim legs spread slightly as his cock strained visibly against the fabric of his trousers. Kylo whined again, hands clutching at the comforter because he wanted to rub his face against Hux’s cock so bad but he needed to be good.

“Crouch over the chest and use your toy, Kylo,” Hux’s voice was calm as he spoke, hiding the fact that his heart was excitedly beating in his chest. “Use the bed for balance if you need it.”

It was obscene to watch Kylo like this, to watch the way his back curved as he leaned down to wiggle his ass behind him to enticed Hux more. Images of Kylo wearing a fluffy-tailed butt plug wracked through Hux’s mind and the thought of that alone made Hux grip his own thigh painfully. The soft whimpers Kylo made had a direct line to Hux’s cock, and no matter how far he spread his legs the ache was always there. Hux watched every movement Kylo made as he slinked down the bed to kneel on the hard wood of the chest, his reddened cock brushing against the toy slightly, making Kylo mewl at the subtle friction the soft toy offered.

“You need it so bad, don’t you?” Hux asked as he traced the seam of his lips lazily with his fingers. “Does my puppy want to fuck himself on his toy for me? You haven’t played with it in so long, maybe I shouldn’t buy you toys anymore…”

Kylo barked, high pitched and needy as he arched his back to press himself against the toy again. The more he did it, the more desperate his whimpers became and Hux had never felt a high like this before.

“Shh, calm down. Slide it inside you, slowly,” Hux instructed him. He watched as Kylo barked at him again, watched as Kylo’s thick legs held his huge body over the toy before he made the slow descent that made every inch of the toy slowly disappear before Hux’s eyes.

The breathy whines Kylo made now were nothing like the ones before. His whines were filled with gratitude as he felt the stretch his hole needed to make to accommodate the toy inside him, filled with love for the one who had told him to do this. The stretch became apparent as he neared the base of the toy, legs shaking minutely as he tried to stop himself from slamming onto it since Hux hadn’t told him he could fuck himself on it yet.

“Good boy, I know how much you want it inside of you,” Hux‘s voice washed over Kylo and he couldn’t help the way his head fell back as he surrendered completely to the other man.

Hux had the best seat in the house. He could see the way his legs were straining to hold him up, could see the way Kylo’s abdomen was clenching and unclenching reflexively and the thought of Kylo tightening around the toy made Hux moan out loud. Kylo responded with a whimper and a bark, his breathing coming out harshly under the mask.

“Drop all the way until you’re fully seated. Now,” Hux commanded, pale hands working over the button and zipper of his own pants because the ache was too painful to ignore now.

Kylo didn’t need to be told twice, lowering himself fast and groaning so wantonly it didn’t even sound like him to his own ears. He fought hard to keep his eyes trained on Hux because he knew how much Hux loved to see how blown out his pupils were when he was deep into their play.

He wanted to please Hux.

He  _ needed _ to please Hux.

“Place both feet on the ground and then rotate your hips slowly. I want you to feel every ridge of the toy inside you,” Hux murmured against his fingers as his chin rested on his hand again.

Kylo obeyed.

Hux could stop the way his mouth fell open as he watched Kylo move his hips in slow circles, taking in the way every muscle on his chest and thighs seemed to flex with his movements. Kylo had so much bulk to his body but somehow managed to look graceful as he continued to move ever so slowly for Hux. Hux could tell Kylo was savoring the feeling of the toy inside him as he closed his eyes, letting the sensation build up low in his belly with each drag the silicone made against his prostate. It was when Kylo heard Hux whisper praises of being good and beautiful that made him take it up a notch.

Kylo steadied both feet on the hardwood floor beneath him, spreading them just a bit more to allow his movements to become more pronounced. His hips rolled against the toy faster, using his weight to help him grind down harder and the feeling was even better than before. Kylo kept his eyes glued on Hux through it all, even tried to bark at him but the sound came out as a moan when he opened his mouth.

“My sweet puppy, you’re so beautiful like this,” Hux’s hand stroked his cock lazily, pink tongue sliding out to wet his dry lips. “Fuck yourself hard for me now. Play with your toy like the good boy that you are.”

Kylo let out the neediest whine as he wasted no time to start bouncing on the toy inside him, raising one strong leg onto the chest to give him more leverage and Hux a better view. Kylo watched Hux watch him fuck his toy, knowing how enticing it must look to see him slam his hips down hard before pulling up and repeating the movement again.

“Fuck Kylo, I love you like this. You’re so needy and so ready for it,” Hux’s free hand gripped the armrest tightly, “It’s stretching you out so good, isn’t it? Let me hear you, baby, is it stretching you out?”

Kylo’s bark was loud as he kept a steady rhythm, the muscles of his legs shaking with every downstroke he made. He could feel himself drool, could feel his saliva drip down his chin and into the soft material of the mask. He wondered if Hux could see the way his drool was leaving a dark wet patch on the material as he moved faster and harder.

Hux’s curse was his answer, and he was more than pleased to see that Hux was timing his strokes with Kylo’s movements, his pale cheeks flushed with arousal. The desperate keens Kylo made along with the wet sounds of the toy sliding into him were loud in Hux’s ears as he practically writhed in his seat. He’d never, ever felt pleasure quite like this before.

“Baby,” Hux’s voice broke as he stopped his stroking to squeeze the base of his cock because he was so close already, “come here and ride me.” Gone was the calm and collected persona he wanted to be around Kylo. He needed Kylo to ride his cock just like he was riding the toy and he began to slouch down on his seat to give Kylo enough room to do so.

With a whine and a filthy pop of the toy sliding out of him, Kylo practically ran to straddle Hux’s lap, feeling Hux’s fingers brush against his ass as he guided his cock to slide into Kylo without any resistance. Kylo picked up where he left off, gyrating his hips over Hux in such a way that made Hux want to close his eyes but the sheer need he had to keep them wide open to watch Kylo’s every move was his saving grace. Hux felt the heavyweight of Kylo’s cock on his stomach and he watched as it smeared precum over his navel each time Kylo moved, watching the thick, sticky fluid cling on to both of them. The sight alone made Hux buck up into his puppy, sneering up at him as he saw the drool begin to drip down the muzzle of his mask.

“Such a filthy little puppy” Hux accentuated his words with another hard thrust into Kylo, savoring the ragged breathing that Kylo made as the drool continued to dribble down onto Kylo’s chest. “God, you feel so good around me. I’m so close already.”

His words worked like magic on Kylo and Hux was utterly helpless when Kylo braced himself on the armrests of the chair, giving him enough leverage to facilitate the back and forth movement of his hips on Hux’s cock, moving so fast on him that it literally took Hux’s breath away.

Hux was helpless.

He couldn’t do anything but hold onto the leather harness that stretched across Kylo's chest, knuckles wet with residual saliva that pooled around the leather. His hands caressed the wide expanse of hard, toned muscle and the ridges Kylo’s abs made when his hips jerked forward. Kylo cried out loudly when Hux’s fingers rolled his nipples roughly and Hux knew he was close, so close for him already.

“Come for me, puppy. Be good and come all over me, baby,” Hux demanded as his hand closed around Kylo’s straining cock and tweaking at Kylo’s nipple with the other. Ever so obedient, Kylo shook deliciously above him, eyes squeezing shut as he moaned loud and deep as his cock twitched in Hux’s hand as it painted ropes of come across his dress shirt.

“ _ Kylo, Kylo, Kylo _ ,” was all Hux could say as he reached for the harness again, pulling Kylo’s body down as his hips thrust up. The groan he let out was animalistic, ironic considering he wasn’t the one wearing the mask. He swore his orgasm lasted for hours, the never-ending waves crashing over and over again as he breathed heavily while trying to focus on the man above him.

Hux might not be able to see his face, but Kylo’s eyes were the most expressive part of him and he could already see the sheer contentment in his eyes. Suddenly the mask was too much, obstructing the face Hux longed to see and kiss all over.

The mask slid off easily, and Hux refrained from laughing upon seeing how wild and sweaty Kylo’s hair had gotten thanks to their play. Hux threw the mask off to the side nonchalantly, too focused on placing gentle kisses all over Kylo’s face as his hands undid the leather harness for him. Soft touches rubbed and soothed the slightly reddened skin thanks to Hux using the straps earlier for leverage.

“Are you okay?” Hux whispered into Kylo’s ear as he helped them up. “Kylo, are you with me?”

Kylo hummed, letting Hux guide him to their bed and flopping back onto the soft pillows that Hux had chosen for them years ago. His eyes were droopy but slightly more focused than before, his smile goofy as ever. “‘m fine. Need you.”

Hux did so once he threw the soiled shirt and trousers into the hamper, siding into the sheet beside Kylo and wasting no time to begin caressing and kissing his way around his body. He slid his hand above Kylo’s heart, smiling into the soft skin of Kylo’s throat as he felt how calm and relaxed he was now.

“You get to choose dinner tonight,” Hux told him, knowing how famished Kylo was after their play and imagined the amounts of food Kylo would need to replenish his energy.

Kylo’s only response was a light snore, sleeping so peacefully that Hux had no choice but to stay in bed with him to keep him warm and comfortable. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make; he was the world's most perfect boyfriend, after all.

Hux couldn’t help dozing off along with him, laughing sleepily as he caught a glimpse of the puppy mask and its ridiculously huge ears on the floor.

It really was the joke that kept on giving.

* * *

**Come say hi on[Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut) or [Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/)!**


End file.
